Power Alley
Power Alley is a set of challenge games in Battle B-Daman. Gameplay Made by Hasbro, Power Alley comes packaged with a standard IBA blaster, 1 B-Da Ball, 2 Power Alley runways (when put together make the Power Alley), 1 Power Meter, 6 Blast Cores (plastic sticks) and a Hammer Sled (a small plastic basket). The games played in Power Alley are as follows: *'Wall Breaker': All 6 Blast Cores are placed in notches along the Power Alley and the competing B-Daman stands on the opposite end. The player gets 3 turns to knock off as many Blast Cores as they can using just 1 B-Da Ball per turn and resetting the Cores between each round. The person who knocks over the most Cores is the winner. This game focuses on Power types. *'B-DaRush': 2 players take their places on opposite ends of the Power Alley with 4 Blast Cores placed in notches in the middle of the Alley. 1 Blast Core is placed directly in front of each of the playing B-Daman to stop them from moving forward into the Alley. The aim of the game is to knock out all the center Blast Cores and then knock out your opponent's Blast Core to win. You can also lose if you accidentally knock out your own Blast Core. This game can also be played with DHB armor, where after knocking your opponent's Blast Core out, you then disable their armor. This game focuses on Power types and Rapid Fire types. *'Trench Battle': 2 players take their places on opposite ends of the Power Alley and 1 Blast Core is placed directly in front of each of the playing B-Daman to stop them from moving forward into the Alley. The Hammer Sled is placed in the center with 3 B-Da Balls inside. Each player gets only 3 shots for the whole game to move the Hammer Sled as close to their opponent as they can but players don't need to take turns. The aim is to strategize and try timing your shots to deflect your opponent's or wait until they've used all their shots and then shoot. An alternative way to win this game is to be able to push the Hammer Sled far enough with your 3 shots to knock off your opponent's Blast Core; doing so will win you the game regardless of how many shots the other person has taken. In this sense, Rapid Fire becomes crucial. You can also lose if you accidentally knock out your own Blast Core. This game focuses on Power types and Rapid Fire types. *'Trench Push': The Hammer Sled is placed 3 notches from in front of the competitor, starting with 1 B-Da Ball inside. The player gets 3 shots to push the Sled as far as they can, with the one who pushed it furthest winning the round. The second round then has 2 B-Da Balls in the Sled and likewise the third round has 3 B-Da Balls in the Sled. Winner of the competition is the person who wins at least 2 of the 3 rounds. This game focuses on Power types. *'Power Hammer': The Power Meter is attached to the end of the Power Alley and the player places their B-Daman at the opposite end. Using a single shot, the winner is determined by whoever can push the Meter's shuttle up the highest. Alternatively, this can be played by placing all 6 Blast Cores in notches leading up to the Power Meter, or placing the Blast Cores on notches above the Meter's shuttle so that hitting the Meter will cause the shuttle to knock off some Blast Cores. In either of these situations, the shuttle's place on the Meter as well as how many Blast Cores were knocked off determines the winner. This game focuses on Power types. Gallery For a Few B-Da Balls More 6.png For a Few B-Da Balls More 8.png High Stakes 3.png High Stakes 4.png High Stakes 5.png High Stakes 7.png High Stakes 10.png High Stakes 11.png High Stakes 13.png High Stakes 14.png Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Battle Types